redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
Redwall Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to Community Central, the discussion area for the Redwall Wiki. Please feel free to ask questions or comment on anything here. Tasks To Do * Character summaries (Give every character a wiki page, even if you think they're insignificant. They're not!) **Complete character listings in their entirety. Completed: Pearls of Lutra, High Rhulain *Write articles listed on the wanted page. *Expand articles listed on the short article page. *Update . *Take care of Red linked pages. *Expand Stubs and incomplete articles. *Add character templates on their listings Wanted Covers The following are covers wanted for the Book Cover Gallery: UK *Redwall (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 009931911X / 0-09-931911-X paperback *Mariel of Redwall (current version we have is blurry) ISBN 0099319411 paperback Italian *Redwall (current version is extremely blurry) (unknown ISBN) hardcover Spanish *Mariel de Redwall (current version we have is ridiculously blurry and bad) ISBN 848441129X / 84-8441-129-X paperback ANNOUNCEMENTS Wikia Redwall Wiki *Dave Lindsay plugged us :D http://www.redwall.org/dave/news.php --LordTBT 22:38, 11 February 2006 (UTC) *In case anyone didn't notice, Cornflower and Ember_Nickel have been made admins. This is because of their dedication, and to handle the large influx of traffic we are receiving/will receive from Dave's helping hand.--LordTBT 18:20, 13 February 2006 (UTC) *I dumped the wiki into an xml file. It doesn't contain the history or user/talk pages; simply the infomation. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:54, 20 April 2006 (UTC) Or I will soon. I've had trouble uploading the file. --Lonna Bowstripe 23:14, 20 April 2006 (UTC) *We are the Featured Wikia for May 2006! --LordTBT 05:35, 1 May 2006 (UTC) *On Vandalizers: Occasionally we will have people like the nice gentleman today who come along and vandalize the Wiki with inflammatory information. If this does happen, just wait until an admin comes along and fixes it, or better yet notify one of us. The admins have the ability to completely remove from record anything a vandalizer does as long as someone doesn't edit the page first. No one did anything wrong by reverting his edits, it's just that we can make it like they didn't even happen as long as the page is left untouched. --LordTBT 00:42, 2 May 2006 (UTC) #1 On Google Currently, we are the #1 website returned for anyone Googling for "redwall wiki" (with and without quotes), which I think is an achievement. Unfortunately, we are not on page 1 for "redwall" or "brian jacques", something I would like to see considering the sites that DO turn up on pages 1 (and 2) for those googles. In the coming weeks, a more stringent advertising campaign will probably be launched. --LordTBT 08:58, 8 May 2006 (UTC) :FYI. the Wiki comes up on page FOUR of a Google search on "Redwall". Just wanted to let you know... Also, what do you mean by advertising campiagn? :Signed, --Lord Mactalon 15:58, 7 June 2006 (UTC) ::We've managed to come up on page 3 now. --LordTBT 17:59, 19 June 2006 (UTC) Things to Remember Please see the Manual of Style. * On DVD pages, include ISBN, Region number, box cover *Feel free to add book covers, character pics, etc. to the appropriate pages. Please credit all known illustrators. *It is usually best to use a character's full name/title for the name of their article. Discussion There wasn't enough room to say this in the Marlfox summary box, but I have some time on my hands, so I will be systematically going through some of the books quite soon to make sure all characters are covered, as well as all scans that we may or may not have. The first 2 books I will be tackling will be Pearls of Lutra and The Long Patrol. If anyone elses wishes to join in this process feel free to pick a book or 2. --LordTBT 06:01, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :Yes, I was thinking of doing the same. Providing of course, that I have enough time, I'm going to do Mossflower. Though since I don't do much work in imaging, someone else will have to fill in those. If I get through that then I will do my favorite, Lord Brocktree, providing I can get it from the library.--Lord Mactalon 22:31, 27 April 2006 (UTC) :*I can finish up Rakkety Tam and Loamhedge but you are still goining to need someone to finish up Salamandastron Tammo 87 21:58, 14 June 2006 (UTC) Ideas Much, much later down the line, after we are considered a dominating force by everyone else in the ROC(I'd say we are right now de facto, but we don't have the recognition yet) and after we have many more character articles done, we could possibly turn to articles on prominent websites and figures in the ROC as well. --LordTBT 02:18, 5 Jan 2006 (UTC) I think a featured article section on the main page would be nice, like they have on the Harry Potter wiki. --Lonna Bowstripe 22:38, 23 April 2006 (UTC) :It might be an idea, but it would require a complete re-vamp of the main page, something I'm not sure how to do right now. Additionally, I think we need to focus on completing more articles and more articles fully before we can get featured articles running. --LordTBT 23:35, 26 April 2006 (UTC) Is it possible to either limit the number of page credits at the bottom of the page or put a line break in them? They spill over horizontally unless you've got a huge monitor. Also, people on the block log still show up on credits. That's a problem, as some of them have rather explicit names. --Lonna Bowstripe 00:13, 28 May 2006 (UTC) Deleting/Renaming Q: How do we delete or rename articles?---- :Only the admins can delete, but to rename an article use the "Move" button at the top of the page --LordTBT 01:45, 20 April 2006 (UTC) How did you find the Redwall Wiki? *We have occasional spurts where users come and go, and that might be happening a bit for the month of June due to some steps I'm taking, so, that being said, please say how you found the site if you would, I'm intrigued. No need for admins to answer. --LordTBT 19:18, 30 May 2006 (UTC) :*I found it by looking for the Redwall series book covers for an 8th grade banner that we each are going to be doing, we can decorate ours however we want, and I want the Redwall book covers on mine, I read 7 books this school year along with others i had to read. I found it off Yahoo.come searching for Redwall book covers. ::*I found Redwall Wiki by conducting a deep search for 'Redwall' on google. Upon seeing Redwall wiki I didn't take any real notice of it until after editing Wikipedia's 'Redwall' page and seeing the link on the discussion. I then decided that my contributions would be more help here than in wikipedia. Anonymous :* found it on the Redwall website. I think the admins are doing a great job with the site. Keep up the good work! *I found it on the Redwall website aswell. Oglog. :*(From the looks of it you wanted everyne except admins to answer....) Hmmm.... lets see. I think I found it at the Redwall ]article on Wikipedia. :Signed, Lord Mactalon 02:42, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Found it on Wikipedia. Ecto 02:28, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *I searched Redwall Wiki and found this. Tammo 87 21:33, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *Found it through your thread at the LPF back in October. Obviously, I didn't start really editing until a few months later. --Lonna Bowstripe 21:53, 13 June 2006 (UTC) *'Twas from the official Redwall website. -- Blaiken *I found it on the official site too. Archer 16:28, 23 June 2006 (UTC) *I found it twice, from both the Wikipedia and the official site.* WildloughRhulain Other Q: Is describing the personalities of the characters something generally frowned upon here? I can understand how it could get subjective, but what about something simple, such as mentioning Gruven's blantant incompetence? --Slagar 17:49, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :A:(un-official answer): By all means, yes! If I am not mistaken, that is the point here: to describe the characters with as much detail as possible.--Lord Mactalon 19:10, 7 April 2006 (PDT) :A: Personality description is encouraged. --LordTBT 06:01, 27 April 2006 (UTC) Q: Does anybody here know what happened to Snowfur (Kate Sullivan, who wrote the Redwall Encyclopedia), because she hasn't made any changes to the encyclopedia for about a year now.--User: Shadowhiskillconey 12:37, 20 Feb 2005 :Yep. Snowfur is around 26 years old. The Encyclopedia hasnt been updated in over a year and a half, and most likely never will be. She has more adult concerns at this point in her life. --LordTBT 18:08, 20 February 2006 (UTC) ::Yes, I'm still around. I've had a lot of things going on in my life in the last couple of years that have made my numerous websites, including the Redwall Encyclopedia, a lot lower on my priority list than they used to be. I truly do apologize for the apparent abandonment of the Encyclopedia. I realize updates every year or two seem like a glacial pace in a fast-paced, instant-gratification medium like the Internet, but I do fully intend to update the site at some point in the future. --Snowfur 17:26, 31 May 2006 (UTC) Q. Should we use the link brackets every time a character is mentioned in an article? :A: No. Only the first time a character/place/etc. is linked. I fixed what the other person did earlier. --LordTBT 23:40, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) * What is policy on classifying characters as villains or heroes? What do they need to do?--Ember Nickel 20:48, 17 February 2006 (UTC) :Villains are defined by species. Rat, ferret, stoater, etc. all villains de facto. Heroes are kind of a per case classification. Obviously some characters are clearly heroes, so they get the category. This generally involves somehow "saving the day", so to speak. For example, Martin the Warrior would be a hero. Bobbo wouldn't. Hope it helps. --LordTBT 21:44, 17 February 2006 (UTC) *Do badger ladies need a different template from badger lords?--Ember Nickel 14:58, 29 May 2006 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response. No, I don't think it's that big deal. --LordTBT 00:55, 4 June 2006 (UTC) Q. Is there any specific format or things needed for a character page? Tammo 87 21:38, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :A. Yes use the charecter templates such as Normal character Badger lord or Abbot/Abbess ::Check out the Manual of Style. --Lonna Bowstripe 21:51, 13 June 2006 (UTC) Q. Do you need to join this wiki, if so how? Tammo 87 21:57, 13 June 2006 (UTC) :A. You are already joined! As you can see, you have an account which will allow you full editing abillities (outside of deleteing which is reserved for admins). If you have not done so, you may want to add the following line of code to you user page, and add you name to the Editors list. yourusernamehere :Hope this helps! :Signed, Lord Mactalon 00:38, 14 June 2006 (UTC) *LordTBT, thanks for correcting me. I'm not looking for a chat program, I wasn't exactly sure which this was. Can someone please take my last entry (the one asking about the chat program)off the site? Thanks. :Signed, --User: WildloughRhulain :It was removed. --LordTBT 03:16, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *I noticed something- you said all crude language and stuff would be deleted from the site, but someone set up a page here called "main page on f---ing wheels." The site says the full 'F-word' where I added the dashes. I noticed it today and I think someone should take it down. :Signed, --User: WildloughRhulain 22 June 2006 :That page doesn't exist. We were attacked by a spammer over a month ago, the "on wheels" listings you see on the "Wanted" Page are remnants from the attack. The pages do not exist, they are from a bug in Wikia. --LordTBT 19:02, 22 June 2006 (UTC) *Thanks for letting me know. :Signed, --User: WildloughRhulain 22 June 2006 FAQs Q: (Insert character name) isn't listed on the character page for this book?! A: Characters listed on book character pages are there because they have actual articles. For a character to be listed s/he must have a page created and categorized first.